


The Unexpected Love

by Flower_In_The_Bloom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Movie Nights, Video Game, drunk, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_In_The_Bloom/pseuds/Flower_In_The_Bloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes hate can turn into the beauty that's called love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend. I don't ship the ship, but I sure had fun writing it. Hope you all enjoy. All disclaimers needed added.

The Unexpected Love

Will had never really found Gwaine very attractive. In fact, he found Gwaine a little too cocky and stuck-up. He hated hanging out with him, always dreading that smirk of his, as if he knew everything and was hiding every possible secret in the world. And that strut, it always made Will scoff, and he hated the girls that fawned over him, tagging along with him as if they were some kind of lost puppies. The boys were even worse.

No, Will Andrews did not like Gwaine Riller. Not at all, and he never would. Because who could like a cocky, meticulous jerk like Gwaine? No one, just those without a brain and a heart. And definitely not Will, at least that’s what he kept telling himself.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

September 7th found Will at his friend, Merlin’s flat for a small party with friends and a celebration of Arthur and Merlin’s engagement. ‘About time,’ Will would continually think when he thought about it.

The two idiots had been in love since High School, and it took them over ten years to finally tie the knot. And honestly, it was making Will a bit anxious that he would never find anyone. He always tried to ignore this thought as best he could.

As Will pulled up into Merlin and Arthur’s driveway he adjusted his tie, feeling heat reach his neck. God, he hated ties, they were constricting and completely unnecessary. But he had been forced to wear it, and no one could avoid Morgana. She could be quite persistent when she wanted to be.

He quickly walked up to the door and knocked. He heard shuffling footsteps, someone trip and a few curse words. He knew who would be the one to open the door before he got there.

Merlin was dressed handsomely, his green shirt and black tie with matching pants brought out his eyes and made his cheekbones even more prominent. It was starting to make Will feel inadequate in his simple blue shirt and black pants with six year old tie, compared to Merlin, Will was trash.

Will smiled all the same, greeting Merlin with a joyous smile and laughter, hugging him as old friends do and walking in to their house.

“You guys redecorated?” Will asked looking around. He quite liked it, the colors were warmer and the new furniture was modern and old in it’s own special way.

“All Arthur, he was persistent in the color. I of course did all of the furniture. Arthur wanting something modern, I wanted something old, we had to combine and I think it turned out quite well,” Merlin replied with a smile, looking around the house fondly.

“I think it looks great, you both did a great job. Congratulations by the way, it’s about time you two,” Will spoke with a smirk. Merlin simply blushed and laughed, leading Will into the kitchen where Arthur was waiting. Merlin walked over to him and pecked him on lips, and Will felt like he was going to be sick.

“So, Will, welcome to our humble abode,” Arthur said with a wave of his hand, a smirk on his face. Will snorted and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a soda.

“So, am I first one?” Will asked, opening his soda and taking a small sip.

“As always Will, do you even need to ask?” Merlin said cheerily, walking over to the fridge as well and pulling out two sodas for himself and Arthur, Will laughed, “everyone should be here in a about half an hour, party doesn’t start until then after all.”

Will simply nodded until asking another question, “So, who’s coming? I never got the full list.”

Merlin shrugged, “The usual. Morgana, Gwen, Leon, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan all those guys, and we have a new addition. Gwaine, finally decided to join us.”

Will almost choked on his throat, “Wait, Gwaine? That dick is coming? Why the hell did you invite him!?”

Merlin sighed and glanced over at Arthur who shrugged and gave Merlin a peck on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen. Merlin always took care of this conversation. Merlin moved closer to Will until he was standing right in front of him, “We’ve been through this Will, give Gwaine a chance. He’s not a bad guy, you just need to get to know him. Give him a chance okay? You never know, it might turn out well for you.”

Will sighed heavily and nodded, he didn’t agree with Merlin, but he didn’t want to continue talking about this. Merlin didn’t need to know. Poor oblivious Merlin though nodded in satisfaction and patted him on the shoulder, “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it Will?” Will just nodded like a loyal puppy and watched Merlin’s retreating form, running a hand through his hair.

 

 

Will spent most of the party talking to Gwen and Elyan, brother and sister, about trivial things and trying as best he could to avoid Gwaine, who seemed to not really notice him, which was how Will liked it and hoped it would stay.

Once it got late, Will was too drunk to go home and everyone else was gone, save for Gwaine, Merlin and Arthur.

Will sat on the couch, groggy, and he heard faint whispering in the background, “Could you take him Gwaine, please? You know our car is in the shop and you know how much Will hates us taking his car, you’re the only one left.”

Gwaine sighed but relented, “Fine, but you owe me. You know how much he hates me, just hope he doesn’t throw up in my car, then that’s an entirely different thing.”

“Thank you Gwaine,” Merlin replied, and Gwaine simply nodded.

Gwaine stepped over to Will and put an arm under his arm, pulling him up, Will fought but not much, too groggy, dizzy and tired to do so.

Gwaine walked out and loaded Will into the passenger seat of his car, not allowing Merlin to help him, to Merlin’s despair.

After Will was in the car and settled and buckled, he got into the drivers seat, started the car and began to drive.

After a few minutes of silence, Gwaine let out a breath and asked the question that had been on his mind for so long, “Okay, now I know you’re drunk, but I’m sure you can get out a proper answer to this. Why do you hate me so much?”

Will rolled his head to the side to look at Gwaine, and a sigh escaped his lips and he slurred out, “It’s ‘cause I like you.”

Out of all the things, that was the last thing he was expecting, and Gwaine felt his heart start to beat faster, “What?” Gwaine said.

That seemedto catch Will’s attention and Will’s speech became normal, “I know, it’s so embarrassing and I never wanted to tell anyone ‘cause I’m sure they’d say I’m stupid, but I really like you Gwaine,” he hiccuped but continued, “I like your hair, and the way you smile and laugh and how you always make butterflies appear in my stomach when you walk into the room. And I actually like your strut, I think it’s cute. Ya know, I like you Gwaine, but I don’t think you like me back, so it’s stupid.”

Gwaine’s mouth was open and he so badly wanted to look at Will but he couldn’t, and then he had a realization; he liked Will too. It made him gasp a little, and he risked a glance at Will who looked quite adorable drunk, and practically sinking into the seat, “ Um, you know Will, I think I like you too.”

Will looked over at Gwaine hopefully, “Really? You’re not kidding? You really like me?”

Gwaine smiled and nodded, “Ya, ya Will I really like you. I never really thought until now. I didn’t realize until now.”

Will laughed and screamed joyously, “You know, I always wanted to tell you, I just thought you wouldn’t like me back.”

Gwaine laughed and put a hand on Will’s, “What’s not to like.”

Will laughed and Gwaine followed with a chuckle, because they were both so stupid and he couldn’t believe it took them this long to figure things out.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Will and Gwaine’s relationship was met with confusion, excitement, and happiness. Most of the comments involved, ‘It’s about time.’ ‘I knew it all along.’ ‘You guys are adorable together.’ And many other forms of “love” as most of their friends put it.

They had long movie nights, video game dates and now hang outs with friends were a lot more bearable for the both of them, more so than before.

Will loved it when Gwaine beat him in all of those car video games, because Gwaine would smile so brightly, and he looked so happy that Will just couldn’t be happier, and it brightened his day to the point that he couldn’t be sad anymore.

And movie nights were some of the best for Gwaine, they would curl up on the couch, Will resting on Gwaine, popcorn sitting next to them, a dumb zombie movie or re-watches of Mission Impossible playing in the background as they talked. Catching up on work happenings, and in Will’s case, school happenings.

Will was majoring in business, hoping to manage something some day, his hope and dream was a video game company, and Gwaine just wanted him to do what he wanted, which was the beauty of it.

They did have their ups and downs, as all couples do, but they would work through it. Sometimes with the help of friends, and sometimes they themselves helped each other. The longest a fight lasted was a week, and it had taken Merlin and Arthur’s intervention in the matter to help them make up, and it had felt like the longest week to the two of them

They weren’t sure on their plans for the future, because as Gwaine would put it “Living in the now, is the only way I want to go.” And Will was happy to oblige.

They talked about the future, of a home on a mountain somewhere, where they could hike every day and look at the stars every night, and they would write to Merlin and Arthur and the rest every week, explaining to them how their life was going. Neither of them wanted a family, not like Arthur and Merlin who had already adopted a boy and were looking to adopt a girl. No, Will and Gwaine wanted to travel, wanted to try different things and most importantly wanted to do it all together.

Because to them, together was all they really needed to keep a smile on their faces and a spring in their step. A happy life is best lived with the one you love.

 


End file.
